


you can call me baby

by happyhannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, changbin just wants a coffee, felix is here for 0.1 seconds, hyunho are obnoxiously in love for like a second, i wrote it at 2am so, its cute i think, jisung is angry at the world, jisung works in chans coffee shop, the other characters are hardly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhannie/pseuds/happyhannie
Summary: knowing that your soulmate’s first word to you would be ‘hey’ and working in a coffee shop where every person who entered said ‘hey’ to you were the two things that collided to make jisung’s life hell... until a certain seo changbin walked in.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	you can call me baby

jisung got his soulmate tattoo at 16. he’d cried when he first laid his gaze on it, it had peeked out from under the sleeve of the new jumper his mom had bought him for his birthday and it simply read ‘hey.’

the disappointment had so quickly rushed through jisung’s veins that he wasn’t sure he’d ever get rid of it. the thought of how happy his friends had been at getting their tattoos with words like ‘how are you so beautiful’ or ‘please if the world loves me you will be my soulmate’ (which was written on felix’s wrist) now simply annoyed him rather than making his heart feel warm. 

why him? why did he have to be the unlucky one. the word ‘hey’ was so common, jisung was sure he must have already heard it at least one hundred times just that day, how was he ever supposed to know which one of them was his soulmate? 

the job he got at 20 didn’t help much with the situation either. taking orders in a coffee shop was probably the job with the highest amount of people saying ‘hey’ to you. there had been so many times throughout his three months working there that jisung was ready to snap. honestly, he felt like he would’ve done if it wasn’t for the disapproving look his manager chan sent him every time he looked a little more angry than usual.

when jisung went to work the afternoon shift on a wednesday, it started just like a normal one. minho was walked in by his soulmate hyunjin and despite jisung being best friends with both boys and being only too happy for them and their relationship, there was something about seeing them so loved up that day that just made jisung feel sour. the words on their wrists had stood out so much. hyunjin’s said ‘the dance you did to attention was so good i thought i was gonna pass out’ and minho’s said ‘i’m glad you didn’t pass out.’ of course, it was only too easy for them to find each other.

jisung, on the other hand, was still working in a coffee shop almost two years after most of his friends had found their soulmates and he was still having every single person who walked through the door say ‘hey’ to him. 

honestly, the boy didn’t know what had gotten in to him that day, he didn’t know why he was so angry, he didn’t know why seeing minho lovingingy stare at the back of hyunjin’s head as he walked out the shop made his blood boil but frankly he didn’t care. jisung was sick of everyone saying ‘hey’ to him so when an unassuming and cute looking brown haired boy walked to the counter and offered jisung a polite smile before saying, “hey.” jisung snapped.

“can you please say something other than fucking hey? do you know how many people have said that to me today? forty three! forty three heys! couldn’t you say hi?” he basically yelled at the customer and suddenly everything felt really quiet.

the look on the boys face was enough for jisung to instantly feel more guilty than he ever had in his life. for lack of a better word, the boy in front of him looked broken and not in a sad or broken-hearted way, more so he genuinely looked like a robot someone had just taken the battery out of. 

“uh- i-“ jisung began to stutter nervously because the boy at the counter still hadn’t moved or spoke and the look chan was giving him from across the shop wasn’t getting any kinder, “i’m really sorry,” jisung breathed out.

“no,” the boy finally came back from his daze and looked up at jisung. in one swift motion he pulled back his sleeve and revealed the long message that was written on his arm. jisung looked at him with vague confusion before he began reading what was written on the customer’s wrist.

“can you please say something other than fucking hey? do you know how many people have said that to me today? forty three! forty three heys, couldn’t you say hi,” jisung mumbled his own words back under his breath as what this all meant began to dawn on him. were those really the first words he spoke to his soulmate? did his soulmate really have that written on his arm? was the boy in front of him really his soulmate?

now that jisung got a clear look of the him, he thought maybe he wouldn’t mind having the boy as a soulmate. he had beautiful eyes that looked full of wonder and awe and his smile was so bright that it was almost blinding, he had delightfully puffy cheeks that jisung just wanted to squish and poke and, “you’re my soulmate?” jisung asked in disbelief. 

“i think i am,” the boy scanned jisung’s apron for his name, “han jisung,” he finished. 

“you’re too pretty to be stuck with me” jisung blurted out before his brain caught up with his mouth. thankfully, the beautiful stranger only laughed at this whilst the worker blushed a deep red. 

“i think you’d find that is the other way around,” the customer spoke.

“what’s your name?” jisung asked straight after in an attempt to ignore the blatant flirting so he wouldn’t embarrass himself again.

“aren’t you supposed to ask for my order before my name?” jisung’s soulmate raised an eyebrow and it dawned on the worker quickly that he was still very much on his shift in the coffee shop.

“you’re correct, you blew my mind for a second,” the boy behind the counter spoke back before tapping a few things on the screen and looking back to his soulmate, “just for you, this one is on the house which means it’s coming straight out of my wages.”

“that’s very generous of you han jisung,” his soulmate grinned.

“you don’t have to use my full name you know, you can just call me baby,” jisung smirked and gave himself a mental high five for his relatively okay flirting. despite it not being his finest material, jisung’s sentence still made his soulmate blush a deep red so the barista took it as a win.

“okay baby, i’ll have an iced americano.”

“and your name?”

“seo changbin,” jisung locked eyes with his soulmate for the first time after learning his name. it fit him really and jisung was ecstatic to start learning more about his soulmate seo changbin, “or you can call me baby.”

“okay baby,” jisung grinned back.

changbin was hardly surprised when he received his drink with baby written proudly on the side.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading this mess. i wrote this at like 2am so i really hope it makes sense.
> 
> i really hope you enjoyed it tysm for reading !!!!
> 
> you can yell at me on twitter!! :  
> @happyhanjisung  
> @happyhanaus  
> or in  
> [my cc!](https://www.curiouscat.me/happyhanaus)


End file.
